Session 108
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 7:13 PM] DM: Traveling through Ascus has been a pain in the ass. If it's not racism and asshole guards, it's Ryleigh's attempts at controlling the world around her or weird fuckin' tree-man-things that glow black. But you've at least found what you're looking for- the person claiming to be the Moonborn. Alarys, a silver dragonborn, is accompanied by two dark-skinned half-elves, a brother-sister pair named Yahya and Taji. They've been helping conceal Alarys's identity for passage to Vyon. Ryleigh believes that whether she is the Moonborn or not, removing her from Ascus will help stop the murders and disappearances you've been investigating. Yahya was killed by guards, and Gunnloda raised him, though apparently at great cost to herself. She's currently unconscious, though stable and under Seir's watchful eye. The rest of you have busied yourselves with the making of camp, only using the dead wood that litters the forest floor and raising your tents. Everyone speaks quietly, out of caution so as not to call more of the denizens of the Fytulk to you, but also out of worry for Gunnloda and Seir's fragility. Everyone's been skirting around addressing the elephant in the clearing, but now, a few hours later, the camp is made, rations set out, the fire beckons as the sun fades, and everyone finds themselves drawn together again. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh goes to check on Seir, where ever that might be. PM Urrak: Urrak sets herself down by the fire, occasionally poking at it with stick to make sure the all the wood catches. PM Seirixori: Seir's resting near the fire, not paying attention to much else, completely focused on Gunnloda, despite there being nothing she can do. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Homashoc, do you want me to move her into a tent? Or... do you need anything?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia is sitting by the fire too, trying to rest but looking awkward with all the tension. PM Seirixori: It takes her a moment to respond and when she does, guilt fills her voice, "No, no just... don't go." She reaches out to take Ry's hand. PM DM: Alarys, Taji, and Yahya have been keeping to themselves, talking softly between themselves, but they approach in a group now. Alarys gestures towards the fire. "May we join you?" PM Brimeia: "Of course." Brimeia smiles at them and gestures to an open space on the ground PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh holds Seir's hand and stays for as long as she needs her too. PM DM: They each take a seat. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Seir, Gunnloda and Ryleigh a moment before turning to the newcomers, "I imagine this wasn't what ye thought would happen when ye started travelin' this way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Keeping an eye on their surroundings, Ryleigh eventually gestures for Gayle to come over to her. PM DM: Alarys: "We knew the journey would be difficult." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle shifts her legs around from her spot near the fire. PM Urrak: "Bein' in Ascus is bloody difficult already," Urrak chuckles, "But if everythin' ye say is true, then it's real fortuante our paths crossed, I'd say." PM Gayle Silbando: "Is it okay to ask what else were you told in your dreams?" she asks Alarys. PM DM: Alarys bows her head slightly. "I cannot say yet whether this is truly fortunate. After all, you are the reason we no longer have our own cart, aren't you?" PM Urrak: "One of us at least," Urrak laughs a little. "Though I do apologize fer th' rest o' us. I did want t' get it back fer ye." PM DM: She tilts her head towards Gayle. "I cannot promise I will answer all questions, but you may ask them." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle nods. "Thank you for your transparency. Excuse me a moment." She gets up a heads over towards Ryleigh. PM DM: Yahya's brow furrows as his gaze follows Gayle to where Gunnloda's resting. "Is she going to be ok?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh whispers something to Gayle. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle keeps her face neutral. PM Urrak: "We're not sure. I've never seen Gunnloda like this before." PM Gayle Silbando: "I hope she'll be okay," her eyes drift over to where Gunnloda is laying down. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle clears her throat. "Alarys, how did you get the Moonborn title? Was it appointed to you by Vydea?" PM Brimeia: "I sure hope so. She takes good care of us." PM DM: Alarys: "She gave it to me, yes." PM DM: Taji grumbles a bit under her breath. PM Gayle Silbando: "May I ask how she gave you the name?" she continues, "How she said it, I mean." PM DM: "It was in a dream. The first time she appeared, she urged me to travel to Riverrun. The second time, she told me to use the title Moonborn. She said it would be helpful." PM Urrak: "Helpful? That's an interestin' way t' put it." PM Gayle Silbando: "When the dreamed happened, what changed? Were you a healer before it already?" she keeps her voice level, but curious. "The rumors we've heard were things short of miracles were being done on ill individuals." PM DM: Alarys smiles. "I was a jeweler." PM Seirixori: Seir shifts, but only to sightly turn her body towards Ryleigh as she whispers to her, tears in her eyes. PM Brimeia: "So you just... got powers suddenly?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh cups Seir's cheek and softly whispers what sounds like reassurances to her. PM DM: Alarys: "I suppose you could say that... though I've been studying for a while longer." PM Gayle Silbando: "How long ago did this dream happen?" PM DM: Alarys: "The first dream was about two months ago. The eleventh." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs as she says something and then leans into Ryleigh. PM Urrak: "When did she tell ye t' go to Riverrun?" PM DM: Alarys: "The eleventh." PM Urrak: "Sorry, when she called ye th' Moonborn." PM DM: Alarys: "Three days later." PM Urrak: "An' yer friends here, did you know them before th' dreams? Are they jus' fer keepin' eyes off ye or?" she motions to the siblings PM DM: Taji grumbles, "We can speak for ourselves." PM Urrak: "Then speak." PM DM: Yahya speaks up. "We met her in Manavik. I wanted to help her." PM Urrak: "Cuz ye believed she was th' Moonborn?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's head looks towards the group at the mention of Manavik. PM DM: Yahya confidently replies, "She is." PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Taji, "I sense maybe yer not so sure. Did ye come along t' keep him safe?" PM DM: Taji: "Course I did. He's my brother." PM Gayle Silbando: "But why the detours if Vydea told you to head to Riverrun in your first dream?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts to sing a soothing song - it's soft and warm, but it's sang so low that none of you can hear the words, only the melody. PM DM: Alarys: "I am from a small town south of Bitra. When I started using the name Moonborn there, then traveled to Manavik, I started encountering... resistance. Vydea told me to go to Kenbow, so we cut across the forest rather than going to the Spine. It seemed less dangerous and faster." PM Seirixori: Seir finally says something, "Sorry about your cart, and the wolves... And the overgrown forest." She stops and then adds, "Oh, and the voice." She's quiet but her voice carries. PM Urrak: "We were tryin' to keep things from escalatin' but, well, shit hit th' fan real quick." Urrak stretches her neck a moment, "Is there anythin' y'need in Kenbow still? Or is Riverrun yer final destination?" PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle looks over to Ryleigh to see if she might have any other questions for the others. PM DM: Alarys: "We just left Kenbow. My Lady used me to help ease the troubles they were facing there." PM Urrak: "What kind o' troubles?" Urrak quirks an eyebrow PM DM: Yahya: "It was gross. Boils and pus and--" He shudders. PM Urrak: "A plague," Urrak rubs her chin, "That's impressive, t' say th' least." PM DM: Alarys: "It was nothing. Vydea led me to a place where the cure could be found." PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes finally leave Gunnloda, now turning to Alarys. She doesn't say anything, just watches. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle's face contorts at the description of the plague. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Openly worshiping Vydea here is brave and healing people in her name right under the noses of guards is like a slap to Tilman's reign," Ryleigh says, a small smile on her lips. PM DM: Alarys bares her teeth in what might be a grin. "I can only hope to be a hundredth the pain Lucas was." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs and then tugs at Ry's arm, "Help me, please." She looks down to Gunnloda and then motions to their tent. PM Gayle Silbando: "Anything that causes Tilman discomfort, I can get behind." Gayle also smiles. "So what is next when you get to Riverrun? Is there someone expecting you?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tilts her head in Alarys direction, in an approving way. Then she lifts Gunnloda and carries her to a tent. PM DM: Alarys: "I am to go to the temple. I... assume it's so that the priests there can help me fulfill her wishes." PM Urrak: "Well, hopefully we can get all of ye there in one piece." PM DM: Yahya: "Yes, please..." PM Urrak: Urrak stands, chuckling, "You we're gonna keep real close eye on," she stretches and yawns a bit, "I suggest ye all get some sleep. I'll take th' first watch." PM Gayle Silbando: "I'll take your 6, Urrak." PM DM: People take turns taking watch. Gunnloda wakes briefly in the middle of the night, but goes right back to sleep, but at least that allows Seir to rest too. PM DM: 20 Takaramont 3Y20 PM DM: Morning comes. PM DM: Alarys, Taji, and Yahya are already up and waiting near the cart. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle finishes packing up the bedrolls and the sleeping area then casts prestidigitation a few times on the ground to cover up their tracks. PM Urrak: Urrak walks over to the cart, horses in tow. She gets them all hooked up and ready to go and climbs onto the driver's seat. PM Brimeia: Brimeia helps the others get everything into the cart and settled. "So.... off to Riverrun then?" PM Urrak: "Aye, off t' Riverrun. I know I won't miss this fuckin' country," Urrak looks over the group. "We'll be travelin' slow, but at least we're travelin' back home." PM DM: Gunnloda is coherent and can mostly walk, but has Seir help her into the back of the cart anyway... then starts nodding off. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If Seirixori is willing, she can be a horse and carry someone... and someone can also ride with me... we'll move faster this way." PM Urrak: "I've also got a spot up here, if yer feelin' cramped." Urrak pats the bench next to her PM Seirixori: Seir shuffles her feet, about to get into the cart but stops to see if anyone takes the offer. PM Gayle Silbando: "Mind if I hitch a ride with you, Ryleigh? Gives at least a little more room in the cart so Seirixori can be with Gunnloda." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh offers to help Gayle onto to Adventure. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle hops up behind Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: To save space Seir shifts into a small black cat and curls up in Gunnloda's lap. PM DM: It's still a tight fit, and the cart likely won't be at full speed, but you start moving. PM Gayle Silbando: ((Can we see any guards or anything out of the ordinary right now?)) PM DM: You head out to the road. Let's get a round of perception checks. PM Urrak: ((11)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((10)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((4)) PM DM: You don't see anything odd on the road that you didn't see before. You don't see any guards for the first couple hours as you travel back towards Aston and the Spine. PM Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: Is Seir spending her second shape to stay in cat form? PM Seirixori: ((sure)) PM DM: Another round of perception checks as you reach late morning, please. PM Urrak: ((17)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((10)) PM Seirixori: ((18)) PM DM: Gunnloda's given in to the sleep and fallen asleep. PM Brimeia: ((9)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((4)) PM DM: The sound of pounding hooves gets your attention just moments before a man in red and gold rounds the bend behind you. His horse, a great white charger in glistening plate barding, skids to a stop before continuing at a trot. As he looks towards your cart while he approaches, you recognize him- the same man who had stopped the fight in Aston. PM Urrak: "Ahhhh fuck," Urrak mumbles to herself PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns Adventure around and trots towards the back of the cart. PM DM: He looks over you... three black half-elves, a dwarf with a cat, an orc, a tiefling, an elf... and two humans on horseback. He looks up at Ryleigh as she approaches. "You again?" PM Brimeia: "Great..." Brimeia pats the handle of her weapon as if to check if it's there but doesn't take it out. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sir Barton," Ryleigh says, tilting her head and smiling. "Did you miss the beauty of the temple in Aston already?" PM DM: He doesn't reply. "You've picked up quite a collection here." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We were on our way to Wadermere, when my group came upon a crossing where the forest was wildly overgrown. We decided to turn back instead. The Fytulk isn't something to be messed with." ((17 deception)) PM DM: He peers at her for a moment. "Indeed. Where are you from?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Here," she replies. PM Seirixori: Seir purrs and rubs against Gunnloda then walks across everyone and jumps up next to Urrak. PM DM: He smiles broadly, white teeth glistening, but there's an edge in his eyes. "You look familiar. Manavik, maybe?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's jaw tightens. "I trained at the temple in Manavik, but that isn't where you know me from." PM DM: He folds his wrists over the pommel of his saddle, loosely holding the reins to his charger in one hand. "Enlighten me." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle makes the quietest "Blegh" sound behind Ryleigh that only she can hear. PM Urrak: "This ain't gonna be good," Urrak mumbles. She reaches over to Seir and scratches behind her ears. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Once... there was a young girl in Falberk, she was punished for defying authority. You told her to be a good girl and submit to Tilman's laws. She replied 'Being good does not mean submitting to unjust laws or a corrupt ruler. The good do not kneel so neither will I.'" Ryleigh stares into his eyes and says, "I am that little girl." PM DM: He raises his head, recognition clicking in his eyes. "Ah, the sister. Tell me... how did it feel to have your brother's blood hot on your hands?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Motivating," she replies shortly. PM Urrak: Urrak clenches her fists. PM DM: "Seems so. And now look at you, marching under the same banner as I. Perhaps I should be proud of you." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns and tenses. PM Seirixori: Seir jumps down in front of the cart, slowly making her way behind the nearby foilage. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh visibly reddens, she takes a deep breath. PM DM: He looks over the cart again. "Can't say your... taste has improved at all, though." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She hums in what could be considered an indifferent way, but can't seem to form words. PM Urrak: Urrak is shaking, trying to keep herself from lashing out at Barton. PM DM: "Are you collecting half-breeds?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia's eyebrows draw down and her hand tightens around the handle of her weapon. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle growls quietly under her breath, trying to keep her cool. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Collecting... no," Ryleigh manages to say with a shrug. "I am expelling them from Ascus though." PM Seirixori: Seir makes her way to the tree line, to keep out of sight. PM DM: "Mmm... so tell me... have you seen any dragonborn down this road?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I haven't," Ryleigh answers. "Did another unwanted escape their punishment?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((22 deception)) PM Seirixori: Seir summons her wolves, keeping one beside her, the others she has spread out, so they're behind the guard, but still hidden in the forest for now. PM DM: "Oh, I'd say she's very wanted." He gives Ryleigh another look. "Keep your eye out. His Radiance is offering a bounty for her capture." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh crosses an arm over her chest and tilts her head in a slight bow. "I will, Sir. Safe travels." PM DM: He nods and takes off again, riding hard for Aston. PM Urrak: Urrak visably relaxes, "Fuckin' hells." PM Gayle Silbando: "Next time I see him, he's dead." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I need a quick moment," Ryleigh stammers, almost stumbling off of Adventure and walking quickly into the forest. PM Brimeia: "I would've socked that guy in the face. Can't believe you didn't..." Brimeia stops abruptly, seeing Ryleigh walk off. PM Urrak: "Same, Bri. Took every ounce o' me not t' attack th' fucker." PM Seirixori: Seir starts to walk out of the woods, the wolves forming in behind her. As she sees Ryleigh rush into the forest she leaves half the wolves where they are and follows, the other 4 going with her. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle scooches forward and holds onto Adventure by the reins and gallops over to the cart. "That man shouldn't be breathing." PM DM: Alarys, as a half-elf: "I'm glad I guessed right." PM Urrak: "He's a tough fucker. I was watchin' him, how he moves, what his gear is. I'm almost glad nothin' happened." Urrak gathers the reigns in her hands, "I'm worried fer Ryleigh, though." PM Ryleigh Alastair: A short while later, Ryleigh returns from the forest, Seirixori in tow. She mounts Adventure, looking a little shaky as she does. "We should get moving." But before she pulls ahead of the cart, Ryleigh says to Alarys, "Make sure to hide yourself... they know and we might not be so lucky next time. And... I'm sorry for what he said about you all." She then pulls ahead of the cart, continuing down the road. PM Urrak: Urrak and the cart follow behind. PM Gayle Silbando: "I'm sorry about the things he said to you, too. I wish I had said something, but it would have escalated the situation and I'm pretty good at that," she says, trying to lighten the mood. PM Urrak: "Jus' know that we're behind ye, ready t' back ye up, Ry." Urrak smiles crookedly, "We're here t' keep you, an' everyone else here, alive." PM DM: You continue on, taking a break for lunch. Gunnloda wakes up a bit more, but still doesn't seem quite herself. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you for not stepping in, or saying anything. I know it isn't easy to hear... but sometimes, we have to concede the battle to win the war, and getting Alarys to Riverrun is more important than..." Ryleigh sighs "...it doesn't excuse my behavior but thank you." PM DM: How is Seir traveling for the next 3 hours? PM Seirixori: ((if short rest, then a horse)) PM DM: Ok! Anyone riding with her? PM Seirixori: ((if no PC, she would have asked Alarys lol)) PM DM: Alarys would, if asked. So. Ry and Gayle on Adventure, Alarys on Seir, everyone else on the cart. PM DM: Continuing down the road for another few hours, you see an unremarkable amount of traffic. Nothing too extraordinary. PM DM: Give me a perception check. PM Urrak: ((5)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((16)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14)) PM Seirixori: ((18)) PM Brimeia: ((19)) PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, but otherwise does nothing. PM Brimeia: "There's someone up ahead," Brimeia says quietly. PM Brimeia: "Cloaked, so can't tell if it's trouble or not." PM Gayle Silbando: "Another grey cloak getting what he was asking for." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Homashoc, the grey cloaked people want Alarys. If you need to, run away with her to escape them if it comes to that." She then rides ahead to get a better look. 10:39 PM] DM: It's not long before you're coming up to the object in question since it was only 45' ahead. A rough looking dummy has been made of sacks and leaves with frayed rope mimicking hair hidden under a grey cloak. It's tied to the tree and splashed with red. PM Ryleigh Alastair: They continue to ride past, looking as they pass ((10 per)) PM Gayle Silbando: "Keep your eyes peeled. This is a trap waiting to happen." PM DM: Ry sees nothing out of the ordinary. PM DM: Continuing on, another perception check an hour later. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((0)) PM Seirixori: ((16)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((19)) PM Brimeia: ((5)) PM Gayle Silbando: "Another dummy up ahead at your 12, Ryleigh. Who do you think left these?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh swallows. "The grey cloaks friends... I... I shouldn't..." she sounds unsure and worried. PM Seirixori: "They were killing innocent people." PM Gayle Silbando: "Do you think they found their friend in the woods and they're trying to threaten us? Cowards are just wasting their time." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I should have just let the guards take him," she answers Seir. PM DM: Another dummy is tied to the tree here, but this one's head is made of a gourd with a face carved into it and splattered with red. A piece of parchment is tucked into the mouth, sticking out in invitation. PM Gayle Silbando: "I can grab it. Can you see any traps?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, don't grab it. We... we should keep going. Right?" She asks Seir, and again, she sounds uncertain. PM Brimeia: "What if we like... magic grab it?" PM Seirixori: Seir hums and then sighs, "Have Brimeia grab it, but don't let her linger." PM Gayle Silbando: "Good thinking Brimeia. Is that okay, Ryleigh? Or is it better to pass it so they know we didn't see their threat." PM Urrak: "This has a big ol' 'Nope' written all over it." Urrak grumbles PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I just don't want anyone in a position where they can't flee. If you can grab it with magic... then I don't see the harm. Maybe it's just a warning." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle uses mage hand and tries to retrieve the note. PM DM: Perception checks pls PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM Brimeia: ((6)) PM Seirixori: ((22)) PM Gayle Silbando: She scoffs when she gets the note. "They say the forest here is alive, but I'd be more afraid of the things that aren't," she reads aloud. Gayle uses mage hand to put the note back. PM Gayle Silbando: ((4)) PM Urrak: ((5)) PM Urrak: "That's...lovely." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hums a few notes, singing a song - the one you guys know she uses most often to locate Seir. PM Brimeia: Brimeia huffs. "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" PM DM: Everyone but Ry and Seir are surprised and can't act in the first round as a man drops out of the tree on the other side of the road near Ryleigh. The man she'd left for dead. His eyes are sunken, hollow. His skin a little too tight. His body still bears the marks she'd carved into his arms. He draws his rapier and says, "Time to meet Asten." PM DM: Roll initiative. PM Gayle Silbando: ((4)) PM Urrak: ((14)) PM Seirixori: ((7)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14)) PM Brimeia: ((17)) PM DM: The man glares at Ryleigh and she needs to make a Wisdom save. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14)) PM DM: Ryleigh is paralyzed. She is incapacitated, automatically fails strength and dex saves. Attacks against her have advantage. Anything that hits her is critical hit if the attacker's within 5'. PM DM: An arrow flies out of the trees behind the man, striking Ryleigh for 15 damage (12 after). PM DM: On Ry's turn, she's still paralyzed. PM DM: Another arrow flies out, this time from the other side, but it misses. PM DM: Then the man points his rapier. "Tied by your own mind... you showed me no mercy. You'll have none." And he'll stab at her three times, though the second one misses. A total of 43 damage, 37 after your reduction as he runs his rapier right through a joint in her armor. PM DM: Her paralysis ends, but now she is frightened. She has disadvantage on attacks and ability checks and can't move closer to him. PM DM: More arrows fly out towards the party, one at Urrak that misses, one at Bri that misses. PM DM: .Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir curses and brings Alarys to the cart, dropping shape as she does, "Stay with the cart." She summons 2 dire wolves towards the tree line where the second arrow that went for Ry came from. "Attack whoever's shooting at us." PM Seirixori: ((and end because I can't shape until next time lol oops)) PM DM: Another arrow is fired toward the cart. It sticks in the wood. PM DM: And with the third nat 1 for my archers, another arrow hits the dirt. PM DM: Top of the round, he's going to attack Ry again. PM DM: But this time her armor actually works and he misses. PM DM: Gunnloda pushes herself up in the cart a bit and points towards Ryleigh. She heals for 7 damage. PM DM: Alarys pokes her head around the back of the cart and four bolts of energy streak out of her hand and hit the man. PM DM: .Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia hops out and runs up to the creepy dead man, raging and smacking him with her greataxe. ((reckless, 18 a, 14 dmg) PM Brimeia: "We need to get out of here. Can we grab her and go?" She looks at Gayle and Seir. PM DM: Her ancestors post up on either side of the man, daring him to attack Ry again. PM DM: An arrow flies out towards Brimeia- 8 damage, reduced to 4. PM DM: Sariel will hop out of the cart and also run to the man, but she misses her attack with Frost Brand. As on brand as ever, her dagger hits though! PM DM: Yahya's cowering. PM DM: .Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will flank Ryleigh's attacker and slash at him with her greatsword PM Urrak: ((21, 17 and 21, 15)) PM DM: Both hit, but he doesn't seem to flinch. PM DM: .Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh swings Dawnbringer, but is so shaken her swings go wild. ((15H, 18D/14H, 16D)) PM DM: Both miss. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((26 wisdom save)) PM DM: She is no longer frightened! PM DM: A voice calls out from a tree, closer to the back of the cart. "He was right! They've got the Moonborn!" Then an arrow flies out and strikes Seir for 10 points of damage. PM DM: A yelp comes from the trees from one of the wolves. 17 damage on it. PM DM: The man snarls and strikes at Ryleigh with three attacks again. PM DM: The first was a nat 20 that gets erased by Bri's ancestors, but it still hits. The second is also a nat 20 erased by Bri's ancestors. It misses. The third misses. 16-3=13 damage, halved for 6 total. PM DM: Another arrow misses. PM DM: .Seirixori PM DM: And while she types, the two wolves bark at the two in the trees, but can't quite reach. PM Seirixori: Seir curses, looks at Ry then to Alarys, "Fuck, Alarys just go with this, please!" She'll cast polymorph on Alarys if she's willing. ((An Ape, and yes the wolves go bye bye)) PM Seirixori: Then she shifts into Alloseir and takes off into the trees where she sent her wolves before. ((End)) PM DM: An arrow for Urrak misses. PM DM: .Gayle Silbando finally gets a turn! PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts a chromatic orb of fire at the grey hood nearest to her. PM Gayle Silbando: ((8a, 7d)) PM DM: That'll miss. PM DM: Are you staying on Ry's horse? PM Gayle Silbando: ((Yes, end turn)) PM DM: At the top of the turn, he's going to attack three more times. And miss three times thanks to Bri's ancestors. AM DM: Gunnloda, still propping herself up against the edge of the inside of the cart, points her finger at the man, casting Sacred Flame, but misses. AM DM: And with that, it's .Brimeia 's turn. PM Brimeia: Brimeia smacks the creepy guy again. ((20 a, 8 dmg)) PM DM: That'll hit. Second attack? PM Brimeia: She swings again. ((24, 7)) PM DM: That also hits, and the ancestors stay in place another round. PM DM: Yahya and Taji are still cowering. Sariel is going to attack the guy... and somehow still miss. And the dagger will still hit. Is this sword cursed?? (13/12+4, 21/8+10SA) PM DM: One of the archers fires an arrow at the closest target- Urrak- and when it predictably misses, he drops out of the tree and runs through the trees. PM DM: Speaking of .Urrak , it's her turn. PM Urrak: Urrak is gonna keep slashing at the guy PM Urrak: ((30 (nat20), 21 and 27,13)) PM Urrak: She'll also use her bonus to heal Ryleigh (healing word) PM DM: Ok. The sword pulses, sucking... blackness out of his body since there is no blood to be had. Urrak gains 10 temp hp. PM DM: .Ryleigh Alastair gains 6 hp. PM DM: And it is .Ryleigh Alastair 's turn. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh swings Dawnbringer at the undead guy ((23A, 13D + 15 smite; 15H, 21D)). PM DM: The creature shudders as Dawnbringer pulses radiant energy into it and he screams with an unnatural howl. His body jerks and twitches and black veins crawl across the skin around his eyes and lips. "You... must... suffer." 5:05 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Point Dawnbringer at the man, and commands Adventure to stomp on him ((14A, 11D)). She then hums a song of protection, a bright shimmering field surrounds her. ((casting shield of faith on herself, +2 to my AC - now 22)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: Adventure does miss, unfortunately. PM DM: The archer that Seir is next to will draw his sword to try to poke the dinoseir that has him treed. He'll hit .Seirixori for 8 damage. PM DM: The one closest to them will shoot at her- and hit .Seirixori for 14 damage. PM DM: Alarys is very confused, but once she realizes her scales have been traded for fur and muscles she's going to head towards the trees. PM DM: The Moonborn lays the first archer out with a 23 to hit and twenty-four damage... on her first swing. PM DM: She reaches up into the tree to snatch the one that's still up there, but he manages to squeal and squirm around the trunk of the tree, barely evading her grasp. PM DM: Another archer sees the ape demolish his buddy and fires a terrified arrow in her direction. It hits for 6 damage. PM DM: .Seirixori 's turn. PM Seirixori: Seir takes a bite at the archer in the tree ((21a, 17d)) and move to the other side of the tree to try and not be quite such an easy target for the other archers shooting at her. PM DM: Ok. The archer near the ape fires his arrow right at her face... at disadvantage, but still hits for 11 damage. PM DM: And with that, it's up to .Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle crouches on Adventure Assasin’s Creed style and hurls another chromatic orb of fire at the undead guy. ((15a, 14d)) PM DM: The fire flies past his head and hits a tree. He is unfazed. PM Gayle Silbando: As she is doing this, she pushes off and does a backflip off Adventure ((15 acrobatics)). When she sees that her attack misses she mumbles, "Fuck," under her breath and takes off for the archer to the north. PM DM: lol Ok. No faceplant this time. PM DM: Another archer in the trees tries to take a shot at Gayle as she runs. And somehow still misses. PM DM: And we're back to the top with The Dude. PM DM: He swings and misses three more times, but unlike me, he doesn't get frustrated. PM DM: Gunnloda misses her Sacred Flame again and slumps into the cart. PM DM: .Brimeia 's turn. PM Brimeia: Brimeia is pretty impressed with her ancestors and takes some more swings at creepy man. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 18 a, 8 dmg, 26 a, 16, dmg)) PM DM: Both of those hit. PM DM: You notice that with every slice now, you're carving away at him, but his wounds fill with darkness. PM DM: ...how does a person continuously miss with a +8 to attack? I'm not sure, but Sariel does. Her dagger misses too this time. PM DM: .Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak, spurred on by the rush of energy given to her by the sword, will continue to attack the undead man. ((24,16 and 30 (nat20), 20 +10 nec)) PM DM: Two hits, and again, the sword pulses and draws energy from the man, giving Urrak another 10 temporary hit points. PM Urrak: She will then move and situate herself so that she's next to Ryleigh but in range of the guy and use her Action Surge to cast Cure Wounds on Ryleigh ((end)) PM DM: .Ryleigh Alastair gets 5 hp back. PM DM: One of Urrak's hits cleaved the man's shoulder apart, but the darkness became tendrils that pulled the arm back into place, holding him together. PM DM: And it's .Ryleigh Alastair 's turn. AM Ryleigh Alastair: Finally getting her shit together, Ryleigh furiously swings Dawnbringer at the undead man. ((23H, 24D; 27H, 30D)) AM DM: Dawnbringer's radiant energy pulses through him, burning away several of the strands of darkness that are tethering the various parts of his body. His body sags for a moment like it's taking too much effort to stay in one piece. "Suffff... fffer." AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shouts, "Adventure, silence him!" ((17H, 7D)) AM DM: Adventure kicks him square in the chest and his body shudders again, the various parts moving almost individually, like a marionette controlled by tangled strings. AM DM: The archer nearest .Seirixori pokes her in the face again for 7 damage... and she needs to make a con save (at disadv as discussed). AM Seirixori: ((a nice 5)) AM DM: That's... definitely a failure. The little poke in the snout ends up making Seir sneeze... and suddenly the ape is a dragonborn. AM DM: The other nearby archer takes a shot, at who, doesn't matter. Wouldn't hit anyway. AM DM: Alarys, now a dragonborn again, looks very surprised... and then very scared as she's now in the forest, face to face with one of these archers. She throws up a Shield of Faith, bringing her AC to 13, and disengages and flees. AM DM: Another archer sees .Gayle Silbando running straight for him and fires an arrow right into her shoulder for 14 damage. AM DM: And it is .Seirixori 's turn. AM Seirixori: Seir, cursing in every language she knows, realizes how much of an idiot she's being, heals herself ((12)) and then takes off towards Alarys and picks her up via mouth and runs away from the fight. AM DM: Seir picks a still-confused Alarys up and carries her off like a mother carrying her cub in her mouth. Except one's a big pink dinosaur and the other's part dragon. AM DM: The archer does get an AOO on Seir as she leaves though- and he smacks her with his sword for another 5 damage. AM DM: The archer who had been next to Alarys chases them, firing at Seir as he does. And misses. AM DM: And now to .Gayle Silbando . PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle grunts when the arrow hits her and casts a firebolt to the one who attacked. ((25a, 11d)) 12:28 PM] Gayle Silbando: She ducks behind a nearby tree for coverage. PM DM: Ok! Unfortunately, hiding from that one leaves her open to another. But that one misses. Gayle's surprised to see an arrow stick into the tree just above where's she's ducking. PM DM: And we are back to the dude. The darkness in his body can't quite get past the damage Dawnbringer did to it. He staggers a bit, then stares at .Ryleigh Alastair again. "Suffer..." Wisdom save, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((17)) PM DM: Ryleigh's righteous anger allows her to shrug off the paralysis this time. PM DM: Gunnloda's having trouble lifting herself high enough to help and Yahya and Taji are ducking down into the cart. PM DM: .Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia keeps hacking away at creepy dude. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 19 a, 16 dmg, 25 a, 7 dmg)) PM DM: With every hit, he seems to be falling more and more apart. His body jerks and shudders, but the strings continue to pull. PM DM: Sariel's going to pull off and chase the guy chasing Seir. And stabs him with Frost Brand and the dagger! For a whopping 21 damage. PM Brimeia: "What is up with this creepy fucker?" Brimeia grumbles. PM DM: .Urrak PM Urrak: "I don't know, but I'm gettin' tired of this fucked up puppet show!" Urrak swings at him again with her greatsword. ((11, 18 (nat 1) and 26, 16)) PM Urrak: ((end)) PM DM: Urrak takes one of its arms nearly off. It's hanging uselessly by a thread of darkness that looks almost like a tendon. PM DM: .Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh slides off Adventure as she swings at the man - missing because of course she does ((14H, 19D)), but with her feet firmly on the ground, Ryleigh plunges Dawnbringer into the man's chest ((17H, 38D)). PM DM: The radiant energy courses through his body, severing the last remaining vestiges of darkness and his body collapses into a heap without the puppet strings to hold it up. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh half catches him as he falls to the ground, Dawnbringer still deep in his chest. She says in a half broken voice, "I'm sorry... I'm... so sorry." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Half a moment later, Ryleigh's standing and mounting Adventure. ((end turn)) PM DM: The archer that Seir left whistles out and disappears into the trees. PM DM: The one near Gayle takes a parting shot, but it glances off the tree she's hiding behind and he runs towards the trees too. PM DM: .Seirixori 's turn. There is a guy about 10' away, giving chase. PM Seirixori: Seir runs a little farther away, drops Alarys, turns back around and pounces the guy. ((22a, 5dmg and STR save for pounce)) PM Seirixori: ((20a, 14d if it fails save)) PM DM: He does fail the save, and he cries out in pain and fear as a dinoseir tries to eat his liver. PM DM: He'll stand on his turn and disengage before trying to escape. PM DM: .Gayle Silbando PM DM: The archers seem to be making an escape. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle hurls another firebolt towards the archer who is getting away ((27a (nat20), 24d)), and continues to chase him into the woods. PM DM: He's blasted from behind and Gayle manages to catch up to him. PM DM: .Brimeia . You can try to find one of the archers who has fled to the woods or there are two still engaged with Gayle or Seir and Sariel. PM DM: Or you can let them go. PM Brimeia: Brimeia runs up and smacks the one archer she can reach. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 26, 11, 23, 18)) PM DM: That one's on his last legs, but he's still trying to run for it. PM DM: Sariel moves up with Bri, but misses both attacks. PM DM: .Urrak PM DM: You're not quite in range of either to get to them without dashing. PM Urrak: Urrak will dash towards the archer Gayle launched a firebolt at ((end)) PM DM: .Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to ride to where Alarys is and offer her hand to pull her up onto Adventure. If something comes out of the woods towards them that's threatening, Adventure is going to dash away with them. PM DM: Alarys lets her help her up, and once she's situated, she heals Ryleigh for 15 points. PM DM: The archer with Gayle and Urrak disengages to flee, but Urrak's Sentinel feat allows her to take an AOO if she wants to. PM DM: .Urrak PM Urrak: ((hell yes 16,13)) 4:16 PM] DM: That does just barely hit, and he is unable to flee. PM DM: .Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir takes off after him and pounces again and will bite if he falls. ((22a, 5d. STR save if fail 23a, 17d)) PM DM: He is dead. PM DM: .Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts another firebolt at the nearest archer. ((17a, 13d)) PM DM: Still hits. PM DM: Over the next couple seconds, you end up huffing over three dead archers, the undead... thing... and everyone's more or less whole. Except Ryleigh. Who is still hurt. PM DM: But that's where we're going to end until the next session. Back - Next (Back to Logs)